


Hell on Earth

by Tubular_Ihateit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Angels, Demons, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubular_Ihateit/pseuds/Tubular_Ihateit
Summary: Patton, a young sociology major, just wanted to go to college to learn so he could do something to help the world. But to do that, he has to start by helping others. He just never really thought 'others' would include a group of supernatural beings.And he certainly didn't expect to meet them one afteenoon on his walk home.





	Hell on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea (never a good thing) and now this exists and I'm super invested in it.

Patton had always been a friendly person. He was the type of person who belived that showing kindness to everyone was the best way to make everyday a good day. Of course he still had bad days, no one could be happy all the time no matter how hard they tried. Though he always saw the bad days and things that let him appreciate the good days more.

However, this particular day was neither bad nore good separately, but was both. It had started out well. Patton had attended his lecture (which had been extremely interesting) then had gone for lunch (the simple sandwich hadn't been particularly great but it was eatible) and was on his way back to his small apartment when the day had really started going downhill. 

The afternoon was still young as Patton walked down the small back street that lead to his apartment building. Usually he avoided taking this shortcut from the college campus but it was still light and he really wanted to get home to type up his notes so he could have a bit more down time before making dinner. 

As he rounded the last corner before reaching the back of his building he noticed that is was a lot more shadow filled than it should have been for that time of day. He hesitated, but he could see his building and the sun was probably just a bit lower than he and thought, so he continued.

"Good for you. I'm not into it." 

The voice seemed rather harsh and snappish as it drifted into Patton's ears. He looked around for where it could have come from. They couldn't have been far, the voice was very clear and sounded extremely close. But he saw no one anywhere along the street.

A little startled, he managed to push out a small 'hello?' To the seemingly bodyless voice. 

The very air seemed to still throughout the street. 

"Who is he talking to?" The voice spoke again, but this time it sounded softer. 

"Is someone there? Where are you?" Patton was clutching the strap of his satchel, nervous thoughts beginning to creep into his mind. 

There was another beat of silence.

"There's no way he can hear us. Just leave it." 

This voice was differnt, lighter and more sophisticated. This was officially getting weird and Patton wasn't a fan of it. The young student started backing down the empty street towards his building. 

"I can hear you. But I'll just go now and leave you be. No harm done okay?" 

"Crap." The shadows seemed to shift, some disappearing into the walls as others started gathering, taking form. Patton was frozen to the spot, unable to run like his mind was screaming at him too. The shadows slowly shifted into the forms of two men. One was slouched, making them seem shorter compared to the proud posture of the other. 

Patton stared at the men in fear and shock. They started back at him, seeming surprised. 

"Who-who are... Who are you?" He managed the stutter out, taking a step back as his fear slowly started to fade a little. 

The two newly formed men glanced to each other, a message seeming to be conveyed between them. The shorter of them, who was dressed in mostly dark purple with accents of black, stepped forward and looked Patton over. 

"Hmm..." The man let out an indifferent sounding noise, "he's human." He turned back to the other, who was dressed in red with accents of gold, and shrugged. The taller man rolled his eyes and inspected Patton from a distance,seemingly put off by this fact.

"Well... what do we do with him? We can't exactly leave him here, he's seen us." 

"I won't tell anyone!" Patton suddenly called out. The two turned to him with surprised looks at the sudden outburst. Realising that he'd almost just yelled at them made his throat a little dry. "I-I mean... you can let me go. I won't tell anyone I saw anything. I promise." His voice came out a bit shakey and he had to swallow a lot just to get the words out. 

"Afraid we can't do that. You're a bit of a curiosity, you're not supposed to be able to see or hear us unless we what you too." The taller man replied while taking a few steps closer. "So you see our dilemma. It would be unwise for us to leave you here." Patton's hands began to visibly shake as he thought of the worse of what that might imply, though he tried not to show his fear in his face too much.

Despite this the shorter of the two seemed to notice the discomfort and nudged his companion. 

"Cool it with the theatrics." He gave a sort of half smile towards Patton. "Don't worry. We just plan to stick around you a bit and observe." This seemed to calm his nerves a bit and he allowed himself to lossen the deathgrip on his bagstrap, giving a short nod. 

"So, human, where are you headed?"

\- - - - - -

The door swung open smoothly as Patton lead the two strangers into his lush apartment. His adoptive parents had bought it for him as a congradulations present after he got the acceptance letter from college. He was rather greatful for not having to share a dorm, even if it did get lonely at times.

During the short walk to his building to two had been nice enough to introduce themselves. The slouchy one was named Virgil. He was a little more laid back from what Patton would tell. While Roman, the prouder man, was more passionate and boisterous. 

Patton still had many questions for them, but it was impolite to start badgering them on the street.

Being the ever eager host, Patton went about getting the two comfortable and offering drinks and snacks before letting himself settle in his own chair.

"So... I'm sorry for asking when we're just through the door but, I'd feel just a smidge more comfortable if I knew, y'know, how you did that thing with the shadows. If you're up for telling me that is." He was fidgeting under the gaze of his guests as he asked, feeling slightly awkward.

"Ah, well." Roman took a second to sip the tea that Patton had made him, humming in satisfaction as he set the cup back down. "Me and stormcloud over there, we're not exactly human." The look on his face seemed to be that expectant of a bad reaction. But all he got was a soft sound of thought and an understand nod.

"Okay. That makes sense." He looked between the other two for a moment thinking of what the implications of that could be. "Do you mind me asking what you are?" He questioned.

"We're demons. Pretty high level, but not high enough." Came the blunt, casual respond from Virgil. Patton's eyes widened in a moment of surprise. Demons would make sense, but it was more than he could really comprehend. The silence of the room was thick as he tried to wrap his head around this information. They hadn't actually done anything to him so he didn't exactly have a reason to be afraid. They seemed more curious towards him than malicious. Maybe demons weren't like most people made them out to be.

Eventually he decided to give them the benefit if the doubt, after all everyone deserved to be judged fairly on their character and not on prejudices, even demons.

"Alright." An audible sigh of relief could be heard from Virgil as he slummped further into his seat and Roman smiled. 

"That went better than I expected." Virgil mumbles out as he sipped at his own tea.

"Everything usually goes better than expect for you V. Anyway, do you think we should call the nerd up? He might know something." Roman swung his legs up to lay over the arm of the chair he was in. Virgil gave a hum in response. 

"Hope you don't mind Patton." Patton shook his head, giving them a warm smile. 

"The more the merrier I suppose. Who are you bringing?" The man asked, curious.

"Dear Pat, you're going to get to meet a sin."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
